


Rainbow Lightening

by ilikeshipment



Series: Box of Fun Things [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Agent Washington, York is the biggest bottom in the entire universe, using a strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has never topped before and York has the perfect remedy for his dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Lightening

**Author's Note:**

> Juliet and I thought of this and every other part of this series someone please stop us

It started off with a question out of the blue.

“Hey, Wash, you ever consider topping before?” York asked him.

The question made Wash’s eyes widen with disbelieve, but there was a trace of curiosity too. There isn’t really anything stopping him from topping, but he never really thought he could get that Full Top Experience with his current lack of penis. He thought him trying to top would only magnify the fact that he lacks a penis and would cause all sorts of emotions and he wouldn’t leave his dorm for days.

But then York showed him something… something that he didn’t think was legal for him to have aboard the M.O.I. It was a sizeable strapon dildo with a few precisely placed ridges and a nice curve. The size and shape wasn’t really what was concerning to Wash. It was the fact that it was rainbow.

“This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen,” he said and then he turned to walk away.

“No, wait wait,” York said, grabbing Wash’s arm. “Hear me out: It’s fun, easy to use, and you don’t need to worry about if it feels good to me because I know I already like it,” York spoke as if he was pitching a product in an infomercial. Wash just eyed him.

“You’re kidding.”

“I swear it.”

“How do you…? You know what, I don’t want to know.”

“So is that a yes?” York asked letting go of Wash’s arm and flashing him his best smile.

Wash sighed. “I suppose I could give it a shot,” he stated. York fist pumped the air.

And that’s how Wash found himself wearing a rainbow strapon while a very eager York lies beneath him.

“Alright, now just go in slow,” York coached.

“I know how this works,” Wash replied in full sass mode. He wasn’t _that_ much of a noob. He’s just never used a strapon before. Or even thought about it. Even after he had pushed in and York released a few soft moans, he still felt embarrassed and that he was going to make a fool of himself as per usual. So he did the only thing he knew he could do and latched his mouth onto York’s neck, sucking a deep purple mark. He continued to leave marks all over York’s skin while maintaining a medium paced tempo with his thrusts. Apparently he was doing a good job because York was being very vocal.

“Mmm yeah, that feels good baby,” he said, tangling the fingers of one hand in Wash’s hair while another gripped at the sheets. He wrapped his legs around Wash’s hips and hooked his feet together, keeping Wash in place. He let out a long string of moans followed by, “Go faster baby.”

One thing about Wash is that it is extremely easy to get him flustered. He loves being called “baby” and mixing that with the fact that he’s using a rainbow strapon on York just makes all of his skin from his shoulders up turn bright red. He kept his face buried into York’s chest to hide his embarrassment, but York could tell from the skin on the back of his neck that he was flustered. He chuckled and squeezed Wash’s hips with his legs.

“Come on baby, don’t be scared,” he cooed. Wash kept sucking on that single part of flesh on York’s chest, but he sped up his pace and started pounding into York. It still wasn’t brutal, but it was enough to get an increase in volume from York. It wouldn’t be long until he was pushed over the edge.

Wash thought this was going to be awkward, but the act of actually thrusting into someone really turned him on. The feeling of the harness was a nice sensation as well. He could feel the moisture between his thighs and he started moaning as well. He started to work on one of York’s nipples. Licking over it and then sucking it into his mouth. The fingers in his hair tightened and then another string of moans was released.

“Babe, I’m gonna cum,” York moaned and sure enough Wash could feel a warm goo squirt onto his stomach. York kept circling his hips, trying to ride out his orgasm. Wash took that cue and kept very slowly pumping York with the dildo. Once York’s hips stilled, Wash very slowly pulled out.

“Ah, babe, that was fantastic,” York breathed, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Wash removed the strapon and then held it awkwardly. He smiled at York, still very red.

“Uh… where do I…?” He asked awkwardly, gesturing with the contraption he was holding.

“Oh, just toss it on the floor.”

“That seems unsanitary.”

“Dude,” York deadpanned. Wash sighed and tossed it to the ground. “Alright, c’me here,” York said gently while motioning with his fingers for Wash to come to him.

Wash was hesitant, “What?”

York just motioned more. Wash slid closer to him and then York grabbed his arms to pull him closer. York kissed him. He was going for a little peck but ended up macking on him for a little bit, sliding one hand to rub at Wash’s clit with his first and second fingers, making him squirm.

“Let me taste you,” York said when their mouths broke apart. Wash just nodded, his face was even redder and his eyes were full of lust. York scooted down on the bed so his head was lying flat, then he grabbed at Wash’s hips, inviting him to take a seat. Wash straddled York’s face, using the wall for balance. He probably didn’t need it though because York had his arms latched around Wash’s thighs.

York licked a stripe from the bottom to the top of Wash’s pussy, teasing at the clit a little bit. Wash let out a moan. York smirked. Wash was so warm and wet, he was practically dripping. He gave a few more licks and then lapped his tongue quickly at his clit.

“Mmmm, God,” Wash panted, trying to hold back his sounds. He was failing miserably. York continued doing the Lord’s work, sucking a lip into his mouth. He then slid his tongue inside. He fucked Wash with his tongue, thrusting it in and out quickly a few times before keeping it in there. He pushed it in as far as he could and then swirled it around a bit. Wash’s hands were in York’s hair and he was panting like crazy. His thighs were squeezing York’s head and his pussy was starting to throb. He was so close to orgasm it was driving him crazy. He started moving his hips as best he could with York’s arms latched onto his thighs, fucking himself with York’s tongue. When he moved one of his hands to rub his clit, York thought _No, no, none of that,_ and then removed his tongue from inside Wash, swatted his hand away, and then flicked at his clit with his tongue as fast as he could. Wash practically screamed as his orgasm washed over him.

York sucked and licked a little bit more while Wash came down from his high. He loved making Wash squirm when he got overly sensitive.

“Ah, York, please,” he begged. York gave one more lick and then kissed the inside of Wash’s thigh. Then he slapped his ass gently twice, signaling to Wash that he could climb down now. Wash didn’t even lay down for some pillow talk; he immediately went to the bathroom and took the dildo with him.

“Were you that grossed out by it sitting on the floor?” York asked.

“Yes!” Wash shouted from the bathroom over the water from the faucet.

 

~ ~ ~

 

York sat down next to Wash the following day at lunch. North and Carolina sat across from them. York sat a little too close to Wash and the other two noticed. Not even five minutes into their conversation, York pressed his leg against Wash’s so they were touching from their ankles up to their hips. Wash was blushing, but he didn’t make an effort to move.

“So where were you two last night? You missed out,” North said.

“I doubt it,” York mumbled. Wash elbowed him. Carolina looked at them with an awfully suspicious look, but York flashed her his most innocent smile.

But she ignored him and said, “Some crazy lightening last night,” and then sipped her coffee. York started coughing.

North and Wash looked at each other, both equally confused. “Uh… call me crazy but I don’t think there was lightening last night,” North said. “You know, considering we’re in space.”

“Oh, no, it was space lightening. All different colors. Almost like a rainbow,” She responded, but kept looking straight at York. She sipped her coffee again. York stared right back, his neck a deep red. 

Wash slowly connected the dots. “Wait, you call it ‘Lightening’?!” he screeched.

“Rainbow Lightening to be exact,” Carolina corrected. York didn’t say anything. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He stood up and walked away, leaving his tray at the table. Wash stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

“Now I’m even more confused,” North commented.

 

“I can’t believe you call it ‘Rainbow Lightening’,” Wash laughed at York when they were in his room later.

“I also have Wolfsbane and Nude York,” York commented casually. Wash blinked at him. “Wanna see them?” he asked, smirking.

“I feel like you’re going to show me no matter what I say.”

York kneeled next to Wash in front of his closet and pulled out a box that he kept in the corner. He removed the lid to show his collection. There was the rainbow one that Wash was already familiar with, there was then a very realistic looking pale one and a very punishing looking black one.

“Please tell me the white one is ‘Nude York,” Wash deadpanned. York chuckled.

“You’re correct. I like to think of North when I use that one,” he commented. Wash shivered at the thought of York using one of these on himself. “And the other one?” He asked.

“Oh, Carolina likes using that one.”

If Wash was drinking something, he would’ve spat it out. Instead, he just choked on what was presumably nothing. “She borrows your dildos??” He practically screamed. York covered Wash’s mouth and shushed him.

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘borrowing’,” York thought aloud.

Wash’s eyes widened. “Holy shit,” he said, but it was muffled by York’s hand still on his mouth. Because he was super mature, he licked it. York pulled it away quickly.

“Jesus, dude, are you twelve?”

Wash smiled at him and was going to reply, but he was distracted by the box of dicks next to him. He looked down at it for some time.

“What are you thinking?” York asked, his voice lowering.

“I’m thinking I want to go for round two,” Wash smirked. He leaned forward to kiss York. York sat back on his heels and Wash placed his hands on his thighs. He slowly moved his hands up until they were on his shoulders, then he pushed him back. York chuckled into Wash’s mouth and he let himself be pushed back onto the floor. Then Wash crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing him more ferociously.

York kept smiling into the kisses. Wash was so cute sometimes and he couldn’t take it. He wrapped his arms around Wash’s waist, squeezing him. “You’re so cute,” York told him, mumbling against his lips.

“Thanks, I try,” Wash replied between kisses. He kissed along York’s cheek and then down his jaw and neck. York’s hands roamed underneath Wash’s shirt, bunching up the fabric underneath Wash’s armpits. Wash took the hint and sat up, letting York remove his shirt. York’s hands continued trailing down Wash’s torso, tracing every scar, some very fresh and some not. He traced the ones underneath Wash’s chest very lightly and gently before catching Wash off guard by grabbing at his hips and lifting him up. York was able to stand up with Wash still straddling his waist. He grabbed the rainbow dildo, still in its harness, and then walked Wash to the bed, depositing him onto it.

York took his shirt off and then slipped his pants off. He then pulled at Wash’s waist band and practically ripped his pants off. Wash grunted in response. With Rainbow Lightening still in hand, York continued his assault over Wash’s body. Wash grabbed at York’s hair, encouraging him to continue. When York started pulling at Wash’s underwear, he spoke up.

“Wait, hold on,” Wash said. He pushed York back with his foot and then stood up. “Get on the bed,” he instructed, taking the strapon from York.

“Yes, sir,” York replied. Then he relaxed on the bed and enjoyed the view of Wash removing his underwear and putting the strapon on for the second time in two days. His dick started to harden. Now it was Wash’s turn to bite and lick all over York’s abs. He had a good set, too. The muscle was nice and defined and any skin that wasn’t scared was super smooth. Wash licked and nibbled on every inch of York’s abs. He got to the waist band of York’s boxers and slipped them off. Then he resumed his position between York’s legs. He kissed the inside of York’s thighs softly. He grabbed York’s dick only to lift it up so he could lick at his balls briefly. He then licked a stripe from the bottom to the top of his dick. He kissed the head to finish his tease and then stood up.

“You better hurry up or I’m gonna cum just from you teasing me,” York partially joked. Wash just smirked.

“Scoot up on the bed and then turn around,” Wash instructed. York literally moaned at just the tone of Wash’s voice. How was someone who was usually so innocent and sweet so fucking sexy in bed? He did as he was told and then he could feel the bed dip when Wash got on. Wash reached for the lube, but he didn’t open it yet. He just took a handful of ass in each hand and squeezed, roughly massaging the muscle. He continued this motion for a moment, making York moan and squirm.

“Baby, please,” he pleaded. Wash smiled to himself, feeling a little proud. He opened the lube and squirted some onto his first two fingers. He slipped the first one into York. It went in fairly easily, but he waited to add the second one to further tease him. When he did add the second finger, he got a loud moan from York and more squirming. He scissored his fingers, stretching York as much as he could. York’s face was buried in his arms. Wash probably had him turned around so he couldn’t watch him the whole time and therefor embarrass him, but that didn’t stop him from being the little shit that he was.

“Mmm, come on, baby, fill me up,” he moaned. Wash face reddened, but York didn’t have a good view this time.

Too nervous to say anything, Wash removed his fingers and then lubed up the strapon. He lined it up with York and then slowly pushed in.

“Oh, God, yeah baby,” York moaned, louder than necessary. Wash squinted his eyes at him even though he couldn’t see his face. Wanting to me more assertive, he reached an arm underneath York’s torso and lifted him up so he was on his hands and knees. Wash readjusted his position before quickening his pace.

“Oh yeah, like doing it doggy style? You little slut,” York teased. Wash’s chest reddened. _Please do not,_ he thought. In an attempt to shut York up, he grabbed at his hair and pulled his head back.

“Shut up,” he warned, voice low. York just chuckled. Wash yanking at his hair hurt but it only turned him on more.

“I bet you’re so red right now,” York continued. “You’re so fucking sexy when you’re flushed,” York panted. Wash huffed. He moved his hand down to grab where York’s neck connects with his shoulder. He moved his other hand to grab at his hip and then he quickened his pace more, pounding into York’s ass.

Wash didn’t hold back at all this time. By the time he was at his full speed, York shut right up. His teasing words were replaced by loud moans and groans. Wash gave a few choice moans as well and it drove York more insane. York desperately wanted to touch himself, but his arms were growing weaker with each thrust. There was no way he could hold himself up with one arm. It didn’t even matter because Wash was hitting his prostate just right and he continued to hit it with each quick thrust. Without even touching his cock, York came with a loud groan. His body shuddered and he finally collapsed. Looks like he’d have to clean his sheets.

Wash slowly pulled out, but this time he got up, removed the strapon, and then walked to the bathroom to dispense it into the sink. He could barely walk, though. York’s teasing words and porn star sounds made him even wetter than he was last night. There were fluids literally dripping down his thighs. He wobbled back to the bed, ready to mount the throne that was York’s jawline. And he did just that. York had to slurp up the juices over Wash’s skin before he could even do real work. Wash could feel him swallow underneath him and that only made him wetter.

York kept licking across the length of Wash’s pussy. This was probably the most wet he’s ever been. He started teasing his clit with his tongue, but a chuckle he released brought Wash back to reality.

“What?” he panted.

“You know, dieticians say it’s very good to drink juice every day. That it strengthens the immune system.”

Wash’s face somehow got even redder, but his expression became blank. He just about got up to leave, but York latched his arms around Wash’s thighs, locking him in place. Then he seriously ate Wash out like he was born to do it. Wash just about laughed at how desperate York looked, like he was going to die if he didn’t eat him out right. But he did it _oh so right._ Wash came in minutes and his whole body was shuddering; his skin covered in goose bumps. He was moaning up to the ceiling.

Wash dismounted himself and collapsed next to York. He looked down and saw that York had removed the top sheet and bunched it up on the floor. There were also clothes everywhere and a rainbow dildo in the sink. He started laughing. “I think Rainbow Lightening is the best idea you’ve had in a while.”

York laughed but agreed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> My tumblr: notsebastianstan  
> Juliet's tumblr: moosetashioedmonocle


End file.
